The invention relates to ball-and-socket joints, including joints for various purposes and more particularly is directed to ball-and-socket joints used in vehicle construction, in assembly units for the wheel suspension.
Ball-and-socket joints are used in a great variety of areas, but especially in vehicle construction, in assembly units for the wheel suspension.
Such ball-and-socket joints comprise a joint housing with a housing recess, a joint pin, which is mounted in the housing recess with its joint ball provided with a surface protection and whose pin section projects from a housing opening. The joint ball is arranged in a bearing shell, which is necessary for the high loads acting on such joints in motor vehicles. Moreover, such ball-and-socket joints have a sealing bellows, which is provided between the joint housing and the joint pin.
It is quite essential for the long-term function (long-term service life) of the ball-and-socket joint to take design measures which make possible a permanent lubrication with joint grease. The friction between the components movable in relation to one another is considerably reduced as a result. A sealing bellows is used as the grease reservoir in prior-art joints.
However, the sealing bellows is also indispensable for the sealing of the joint components of ball-and-socket joints for motor vehicles against contamination and environmental effects.
Another problem concerning the optimal functions of joints arises from the fact that motor vehicles are frequently cleaned with high-pressure cleaning units. It was observed that these units generate pressures which are able to lift off the sealing bellows from the joint components at least briefly and slightly. Leaks occurring as a result make possible the entry of undesired media into the interior of the joint.
The technical object of the present invention is to achieve improved sealing of the ball-and-socket joint against the penetration of contaminants or moisture between the bearing shell and the joint ball with optimized lubrication function of the movable joint components at the same time.
According to the invention, a ball-and-socket joint is provided with a joint housing which is open on at least one side with a housing recess, with a joint pin mounted in the housing recess with its joint ball provided with a surface protection. A pin section projects from a housing opening. A bearing shell is arranged between the joint housing and the joint ball. A sealing bellows is provided between the joint housing and the joint pin. A sealing element, which is under elastic pretension in sliding contact with the joint ball, is arranged between the joint housing and the joint ball.
It is essential for the practical applicability of the present invention to provide the joint ball with a surface protection. Surface protection allows for an extremely low roughness as well as corrosion protection as a consequence of this treatment. This guarantees a long service life of the sealing lip which is in sliding contact with the joint ball. The maximum surface roughness (Ry) should be approximately between 1 xcexcm and 5 xcexcm.
The present invention offers a number of advantages. Thus, two different types of grease can be used within the ball-and-socket joint without mixing having to be feared. A first type of lubricating grease with optimal lubricating and sliding properties is provided between the joint ball and the bearing shell, the sealing lip sealing the reservoir and holding it in this area of the joint. A second type of grease is accommodated in the sealing bellows and assumes mainly a sealing function.
The additional sealing element within the ball-and-socket joint thus guarantees not only optimal lubrication of the joint, but also an optimal sealing function at the same time, which is of considerable advantage over prior-art designs especially in case of the use of high-pressure cleaning units.
A ball-and-socket joint according to the present invention may sometimes even do entirely without a sealing bellows. At any rate, the efforts needed to achieve firm seating of the sealing bellows can, however, be reduced, so that it appears to be possible to eliminate the use of straining rings, as a result of which not only the number of components present, but also the efforts needed during the assembly of the ball-and-socket joints according to the present invention and consequently also the costs can be reduced.
Advantageous variants of the present invention may be provided. Thus, provisions are made corresponding to another embodiment of the present invention for the sealing element to be designed as a ring made in one piece with the bearing shell, which ring establishes a sealing connection between the surface of the joint ball and the inner surface of the housing recess on the side of the housing opening. Such a sealing element design makes possible sealing between the joint ball and the joint housing in a simple manner, and the sealing element may be a sealing ring which is vulcanized or bonded on the open side of the bearing shell or a sealing ring prepared in one piece with the bearing shell according to the two-component method.
However, it is also possible to use as the sealing element a sealing lip which is injection-molded directly on the joint housing on the side of the housing opening or on the bearing shell or a sealing lip clamped between the bearing shell and the inner surface of the housing recess, the sealing lip being in contact with the joint ball under elastic pretension. The sealing lip has a cross section tapering to a tip, so that it causes a wiping effect on the joint ball with its tip.
The sealing element may consist of a thermoplastic material, e.g., POM, PUR, polyamide (PA), rubber or other elastomer materials, which makes possible both its simple manufacture and its simple connection to the joint housing and the bearing shell.
Furthermore, it is advantageous for the sealing surface of the sealing element which is in contact with the joint ball to have an additional coating consisting of a low-friction material. This may be, e.g., teflon or another suitable material.
In addition, it is possible in the case of a ball-and-socket joint according to the present invention to artificially embrittle the sealing surface of the sealing element being in contact with the joint ball after its preparation, which improves especially the sealing effect as a consequence of the resulting enlargement of the surface.
To avoid the introduction of contaminants into the area between the bearing shell and the joint ball, it is, furthermore, advantageous to provide a smooth transition from the joint ball to the pin section of the joint pin, i.e., to keep the radius R of transition between the joint ball and the pin section of the joint pin at a minimum. There shall be no flute in this area according to the present invention.